The Luer is a well known device used especially for blood transfusions but also for other medical procedures with respect to patients in transference of the fluid. The female fitting which is the subject of the present invention was originally made of steel and stainless steel and of course re-sterilized after every use. In recent times, these Luers in concert with other hospital and medical devices, are especially made to be used once and then disposed of, and the female fitting aforesaid was made of plastic material at much less cost. The trouble with this plastic fitting is that it is often not well secured with reference to the plastic tubing that leads from it to the patient and on occasion it accidently becomes detached, depositing whatever material is in the Luer onto the hospital bed or the floor etc., and the procedure has to be done over again. It is the object of this invention, to make at very small expense, a female Luer fitting which will lend itself to be well seamed to the male end of the plastic hose to cause an at least partial, mechanical connection preventing separation under accidental circumstances to a far greater degree when using the conventional and widely known plastic tubing for the purpose of transferring fluid, thus resulting in an inexpensive fitting that can be disposed of whenever desirable.